Drunken Night: Foursome!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Dashi and Guan had grown feelings for two people they really care about. Will their drunken night show their true feelings or what? Pure smut… This is a FOURSOME in a way! GoodCHasexGuanXDashixGoodJack! A ChasexDashixGuanxJack ship! This is an Au of my story of Little Red Lotus.


An: I post this in tumblr. I really wanted to write a foursome since I love reading guy on guy stuff- well porn MWAHAHAHAHAHA. And for most of you might not know. I'm writing a story how Chase became evil and fell in love with Good Jack it's called the Forever a Red Lotus and if any of you readers are interested. Anyway I wanted to write it as a threesome but I want Jack to be in it. Like this is an Au in Forever a Red Lotus if Dashi and Guan fell for Jack and Chase and want to be with them. SO, this is an Au where everything turns out all happy and shit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much or not depending on the story.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice (by nice I don't mean sugar coating it I want a reasonable criticism). I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&amp;M, BDSM, and or regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dashi picked the last orange from the tree, "And here you go, Red." He smirks putting the final fruit in the basket Jack was holding. The redhead smile widely making his eyes look teary and his cheeks flustered. Dashi gulps seeing the cute redhead's lips and face. "What a cutie?" Dashi thought.

"Thank you, so much Dashi!" Jack smiles happily holding the basket in his arms. He's very pleased that Dashi was able to take a break from training to help him pick these fruits for their snacks. It may seem nothing wrong but Jack couldn't help gawking Dashi training with his shirt off. The Grand Master had his muscular body covered in hot sweat for a moment Jack felt flustered by the view. The two have been very close friend ever since Chase made Jack his lover. Of course, Jack was shy talking to Dashi and Guan but, his shyness went away when Dashi told him about the Xiaolin Dragon and Shen Gong Wus. The redhead would blush when Dashi would call him brilliant with some Shen Gong Wu ideas. The Grand Master thought it's cute seeing Jack blushing bright red so, he wanted to see more of that.

Dashi would flirt with Jack not so often but enough to see Jack blushing and admiring him. "All in a days work!" Dashi said with a smirk.

Jack let his pale lips twisted to a soft smile, "Your such a good Grand Master. I hope one day Chase or Guan will be like you!" Dashi blushes seeing something he never seen before. Jack actually likes him. The way Jack smiles at him. The way Jack admires at him. Maybe Jack likes him more than a friend and Dashi only hopes for that. Dashi reach his hand out to touch Jack's cheek until-

"JACK!" Dashi curses himself remembering why he can't be with Jack. The redhead spun around to see Chase Young running to him with a big smile, "Jack!" Chase saw Dashi smiles and bows, "Grand Master."

"Hey, Chase." Another person Dashi likes. He was always fond of being with whoever.

"Jack! Dashi!" Chase said with a big smile, "Guan found some sweet Logans and Lychees!" He pulls Jack and Dashi, "and he bought some amazing Huangjiu, Baijiu, and Lychee Wine!" _(Huangjiu is yellow wine, Baijiu is distilled alcoholic beverage it's Chinese Vodka)_

"I never drank Baijiu before." Jack said thinking for a moment.

Chase smirks widely, "You'll love it! Come on, before Guan drinks it all!" He grab Jack's hand and Dashi's hand, "Come on!"

"Well, today is a good day to get drunk." Dashi said with a big smirk. They walk back to the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

In the Xiaolin Temple the group ate and drank until they felt stuff. Dojo was the first to be knock out from all the alcohol and food he ate. So, he went to sleep early. Now, this isn't about Dojo. This is about two single horny Xiaolin warriors wanting to sleep with Jack and Chase. Dashi and Guan have realized they have lust for Chase and Jack for quite awhile. They want to be part of their relationship. To be hug, kissed, snuggles, spoon, cuddle for all they want. Of course, these two thought long and hard about this because they different want to ruin Chase's and Jack's relationship. Not to mention if Jack and Chase if they have feelings for them so they decided to try move on. But, they couldn't. They watch Jack getting a drunk but, a cute type of drunk. Jack would give hiccups and his pale cheeks and tip of his ears would turn slightly pink. Chase was a bit shyful and happy with red blush on his cheeks. The two snuggles together kissing.

Guan looks over at Dashi and got a look, "What?"

"I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking?" Guan arched his eyebrow seeing his Grand Master.

"Would Jack top Chase?" Dashi asked in a serious voice.

Guan stood in shook at his Grand Master, "Dashi! Are you insane? You can't jus-"

"Don't act like you haven't wonder if Chase would be bottom!" Dashi said with a huffed. Guan had been wanting to take Chase for awhile but, Chase prefer to be the dominate and Guan isn't into being bottom. He's more of the Dominate and he really do enjoys a very submissive bottom like Jack. Chase did choose a very good bottom from the stories he heard from the ravenette. Like him and Dashi, they want to be able sleep with them. Of course, Dashi and Guan try it together it wasn't as amazing as imagining Chase or Jack riding on them or moaning for them. Yes, that would be very wonderful.

Guan cleared his throat whispering, "Yes," Looking over at Jack, "I have wonder if Jack would be top." He really wants to know if Jack could make Chase a bottom. It would be a wonderful sight to see. The two look across seeing Jack roughly kissing Chase in the mouth and pulled away for another drink of his Chinese Vodka. Chase whines having a big pout on his face he tries to kiss Jack's pale neck but, the redhead giggles stopping him.

"Not now, Chasey." Jack said kissing back at his lover, "Let's behave!"

Chase snuggles against his lover, "Let's go to my room." This made Jack's pale cheeks turn bright red.

"CHASE!" Jack felt embarrass seeing Guan and Dashi staring at them.

Chase snorted, "It's not like we didn't do that before..."

Jack rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his drink. He stares at the two men in front of him placing his cup down to the table he asked, "So, what are you two talking about?" The men stood stiff for a moment and Jack could tell it was something they were keeping from him and Chase.

"Nothing important." Dashi said.

Chase arched his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"What?" Guan asked.

"You two, have been acting very weird lately." Chase said looking at his two close friends, "What is it?"

Jack nodded, "You can tell us anything." The redhead took another sip of his drink.

Dashi sighs, "Me and Guan were thinking if you two ever switched."

"Huh?" The couple stood confused tilting their heads to the side. They weren't sure what the two meant.

"We were wondering if Jack ever been... top during your sexual encounters." Guan clears his throat feeling his voice dry.

The couple stared and stood quiet until the two laughs together. "What?" Dashi asked seeing the two laughing at them.

"It's just..." Jack giggles, "We known you two wanted us." He snuggles against Chase.

Chase chuckles, "It was pretty obvious how you were looking at us..." Seeing the two looking in shock with their mouths open. The couple chuckles at the two being so silly. They knew Guan and Dashi wanted them by the way they look at them with those lustful eyes. Of course, Chase and Jack love each very much but, they do love Guan and Dashi, too. Chase had a little thing for well built strong men like Guan and Jack really enjoys wonderful intelligence like Dashi. The couple really do care for Guan and Dashi so much.

"Me and Chase had discuss it and we wouldn't mind to sleep together."

"Really?" Guan and Dashi asked out loud.

Chase and Jack nodded, "Yup. We realize we have feeling for you two and we wouldn't mind sleeping together." Jack said then he asked, "So, you two asked if I ever top Chase and the answer is yes. I did it."

"Really?" Guan and Dashi still stood stunned but quickly responded with a quick smirk. "So... can we watch you top him. Because Guano wants to see how it works." Dashi said with a big grin on his face.

"Stop calling me that!" Guan grunts punching Dashi in the arm, "As I recall you want Jack to ride you."

Jack and Chase blushed, "Okay, no fighting or no sex!" Jack warned. The two uses their hands to cover their mouth.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if Jack is willing to-" Chase was cut off when Jack's pale lips attack his lips. The two rolled around the floor fighting for dominance. The two Xiaolin warriors watch with a boner seeing the redhead getting on top of Chase. The couple were a little bit drunk but they know what they were doing.

Chase and Jack had strip off their clothes off leaving them lie on the wooden floor. The redhead smiles kissing Chase's sweet spot on the neck. The ravenette let out a hissing moan when Jack's warm tongue runs down at his hard nipples. The redhead would give them a good suckle making sure Chase was moaning like crazy. He smirks letting go of the nipple he was sucking making a pop sound Chase groans, "Ja-Jack!" Jack hushes him when he started to let his tongue run down to his faded happy trial.

"Shhh," Jack hushing him letting his hands glinds down to his groin, "does this feels good?" Letting his hand grope Chase's member. The ravenette's cock ache wanting to be rub.

Chase winced feeling Jack's warm hands dlowly rubbing him. "Ye-yeah!" Blushed crept on his cheeks as he felt Jack's thumb rubbing the tip of hi cock. "Ohh!" He let out a soft moan. The redhead not only touch him but started to nibble on his lover's ear touching. Another sensitive spot for the Shoku warrior.

"This is amazing!" Dashi leans over to see it closer gawking at Chase and Jack.

"AH! AH!" Chase moans while Jack thrusts into him, "Harder."

Jack giggles pounding into Chase, "You look so pretty when you toss your head back." Chase moans while Jack touches his long hair.

"Oh, JAck! AH! Go a little slow, please." Chase moans feeling Jack hurting him.

Jack nodded starting to thrust slow seeing Chase moaning out loud, "Like this, love?" He went slow hitting that sweet spot Chase loved.

"Huh uh!" Chase moans tossing his his head back breathing heavily feeling the sweet spot, "Ohhh!"

"This is soo awesome!" Dashi drools seeing Chase groaning and moaning on the wooden floor. He nudge at Guan who had a boner already. "You like this?"

"Well, yes." Guan said seeing the way Chase moans on the floor.

Jack nibbles on Chase's neck leaving some marks, "A little faster?" He asked feeling his climax coming. Chase let out another moan, "Huh uh!" Jack thrusts a little faster seeing Chase's face fluster. The two were covered in sweat Chase felt Jack's rubbing his member. He keep moaning until he cum. "Jackk!" Chase moans feeling his climax coming, "I'm- about to…" He cum on Jack's hand and Jack cum inside him, "cum…" The two breathes heavily the redhead fell on top of Chase. The two were kissing and making out. The two soon pulled away.

"So, who's next?" Jack asked.

Chase grins, "We're ready to do this all night long."

"I guess, I'll go with Jack." Dashi said seeing Guan picking Chase. The redhead was happily to go with the Grand Master. The two have a certain connection with each other that could work. "So, how you want it?" The bald male smirks widely.

Jack grins seeing Dashi's boner, "Maybe I should help you with that." He pulls out Dashi's member giving a good rub. "Like that?" Dashi nodded. Jack smirks widely as he started to suck the Grand Master off.

Chase on the other hand saw Guan's very large member. Of course, they know Guan have the biggest out of the them. It was huge and big. Chase inhale and exhale a couple of time being prepare to shove that in him. Guan saw Chase staring at his member, "I'll be gentle just relax yourself." Guan said, "Come over here and give a lick."

Chase snorted as he crosses his arms, "I'll come over there when you have oil and prepare me."

"I got it right here." Guan smirks widely as he hold a bottle of rose oil in his hand, "Now, come." Chase crawls over to Guan. The larger male kisses kiss on the mouth it was a gentle simple kiss than Jack kisses Dashi. Chase tries to add tongue in it which causes Guan to be a little rough with his mouth. Until, the ravenette pulled away giving a soft moan. He felt Guan's fingers entering him.

"Did you…-" Chase flustered.

"Yes. Relax." Guan said as he let his finger thrusts into Chase's tight hole. This good so far Guan added another finger in Chase. The ravenette moans out loud when Guan went slow soon, he added another one. Chase bite his bottom lip trying to hold his moan. Gods if it takes three fingers to get Chase prepare then Guan's member must be a mission. Guan looks over seeing Jack on top of Dashi the two already started their fun.

Dashi was thrusting into Jack tight hole, "Tell me if I'm hurting you." Dashi breathes heavily seeing Jack's face all flustered and breathing heavily. Jack nodded as he moans wanting Dashi to keep going. The Grand Master couldn't help but give a peck on the redhead's neck. The two went slowly letting their body heat rise and the ecstasy rushing them.

Chase was already sucking Guan off, "I never thought you would actually suck me off." Guan chuckles seeing Chase 's sweaty hair covering his face. Chase rolled his eyes as he continues to suck Guan off. Dashi had a bottle of warm liquor taking a sip from it, "Here? Might as well get drunk too." He passes to Guan. He took it and chung have of the bottle down. Guan sighs seeing Chase licking the tip of his massive cock, "YOu need a drink?" Guan asked lift Chase's chin up.

"HUh uh." Chase nodded as Guan let his drink the bottle.

Guan couldn't help but move the ravenette's body closer to him. Chase sat on Guan's lap. "Are you ready?"

Chase gasps as he finished the bottle, "Yes. I'm ready." His eyes was filled with lust. "Let see if your dick is actually glorious most girls say it is."

Guan chuckles, "I'll be happy to show you." He kisses Chase on the lips. Guan slowly let his massive cock into the ravenette's tight hole.

"AH!" Chase whimpered feeling Guan's member entering him. He wrap his arms around Guan's neck, "Go slow! Go slow." Chase hissed having his fingers in Guan's scalp.

Guan hissed in pain, "Ow. Relax."

"I am!" Chase huffed trying to relax.

Guan enter a little slower which made Chase gasps for air, "Is it in? I feel it in."

"Only a tip." Guan chuckles.

"Oh gods!" Chase breathes heavily as he hide his face in Guan's neck, "It hurts, Guan."

"I promise it'll feel good." Guan said kissing Chase's head, "You'll be fine." Little by lithe Guan eventually had his whole member inside Chase. The hard part was Chase was too tight to handle all of it so Guan had to be extra careful.

Meanwhile Jack was on top of Dashi riding the Grand Master. "Ah! Ahhh…" Dashi moans tossing his head back seeing Jack a bit more hyper. Maybe it was the alcohol. Jack went faster, "EH! AH! Go slow. A little slow. It hurts." Dashi moans feeling Jack being a little minx.

Jack sighs having a big blush spread across his cheeks, "Ah! How about this?" Jack mets Dashi's thrusts moving a little slow. Dashi groans feeling his cock squeeze by Jack's tight hole. Jack lick his lips as he moves slowly. "Right there." Dashi moans seeing Jack giggling.

"Like that?" Jack licks his lips once more. "Right here?" He keeps going.

Dashi moans, "Yesss. AH! Fu- crap!" He felt he was about to cum. Jack couldn't help but moans feeling Dashi's cock getting bigger.

"Almost there." Jack said as he keep going faster.

"Holy…. Shizzzzzz…." Dashi slurred his words feeling his blood rushing, ecstasy spreading his body. Jack felt the same two.

"OH GODS! OH YES!" Jack squealed as he moans out loud.

Dashi cum inside the redhead, "AH! Holy…. damn." He gasps from air. Jack came too as he lie on top of the Grand Master. The two breathes heavily waiting to get their energy back.

Jack sat up once he felt good, "Again?"

"You'll be the death of me." Dashi chuckles kissing the redhead's pale lips, "How about you suck me off?"

"I can do that." Jack giggles as he slowly pulled out Dashi's member. He saw Dashi's cock still hard. He licks the tip of the cock. Dashi groans feeling his blood boiling again. He felt Jack's warm tongue licking around his tip then when he let out a soft moan Jack shoved the cock all the way in.

Dashi never felt so horny before. Usually, he's fine with one sex but, he couldn't help it. Jack's warm mouth and tongue made him go crazy. He touches Jack's red long hair letting his fingers softly rubbing the scalp of his new lover. Jack purrs as he continues to suck off the Grand Master. While the two continue their intercourse.

On the other side Chase was moaning softly feeling Guan's powerful thrusts. "Oh yes!" Chase toss his head back when Guan pound into the right spot. "Harder." Chase moans feeling Guan nibbling on his neck. "AH!" Chase felt Guan's cock getting harder and harder.

The two were almost there. They feel their blood rushing through their veins. Chase moans out loud as he cum once he felt Guan cumin inside his tight hole. "Augh!" Guan grunts as he came. Chase wraps his arms tightly around Guan's neck. The two stood limp for a moment.

"Was it good?" Guan asked slowly pulled out his member.

Chase chuckles covering his face, "I never thought you would do this…"

"Why is it so funny?" Guan asked with amusing smirk.

"Because I've been dreaming this for awhile." Chase let out a burst of giggles.

Guan chuckles as he kiss the ravenette's lips. "Me too." he replied. The ravenette snuggles against Guan. He always love Guan's big built his warm muscles and the feeling of being protective.

"Ah. Fuck." Dashi breathes heavily seeing Chase and Guan cuddling, "Damn, already tired?"

"No." Chase chuckles in amusement, "I just like to be snuggled after a great sex." He saw Jack kissing him. "Have fun?" The redhead asked.

"Huh uh." Chase nodded blushing bright red.

Jack giggles, "When it's my turn to have sex with the big one?" Guan chuckles remembering the nickname they give him for having such a large penis compare to all of them. Not only that many females he slept with did mention to the other females he have the largest around town. So, the name stuck. The funny thing was when Jack first saw his large cock it was when they were taking a bathe and the redhead was afraid at looking at him. Jack stated it was too large for anyone to enjoy but now that he witness Chase enjoy much of it then Jack would love it, too.

"Ready to switch?" Dashi asked with a big smirk across his face.

Guan chuckles seeing Chase already moving away, "I guess that's a yes. Come here, Red." Jack crawls over seeing Guan's large cock he hopes the man is gentle.

Chase went over to Dashi, "Come here, beautiful." Dashi teased making Chase blush.

"You're a jerk."

"Me?" Dashi kisses Chase's mouth, "I'm being honest."

"You better be." Chase huffed as he got on top of Dashi, "You better be good."

"Ouch, a little feisty?"

"Only being on honest." Chase said as he winced feeling Dashi's cock entering him. It wasn't big like Guan's but it was enough to make Chase's hole stretch. Dashi grunts feeling Chase's very tight hole. It should've been a little loose since dealing Guan's cock.

As for Jack, the little redhead was having a blast. He was more energetic then Chase. Guan groan feeling Jack's warm mouth sucking him off. Jack saw harder Guan's member became and continues to suck him off until Guan can go crazy. The redhead smirks widely once he pulled away. The Xiaolin monk gave an disappointed moan, "Why you stop?"

"Hehehe, I have my reasons." Jack drank more wine seeing Guan still hard.

Guan chuckles, "You want me to pound you hard?"

"Huh uh." Jack nodded as he sat on Guan's lap, "But be gentle."

"As you wish." Before Guan was about to do anything Jack was already prepare. The redhead started to shove Guan's cock in his tight hole. He gasps feeling it stretching him. Little by little the redhead went all the way in. He breathes heavily, "Oh my… goodness." He gasps. Trying to get use to the size Guan waited for a bit.

While Chase was letting Dashi pound into him. "Ah! Keep going." Chase moans tossing his head back. Dashi had one of Chase's leg up over his should for a better access. The ravenette keeps moaning, "Faster."

Dashi was covered in sweat as he keep going, "I never knew you like being a bottom."

"I never thought it could feel this gooo- AH!" Chase moans having his fingers digging into Dashi's shoulder, "Right there." Dashi smirks hitting that sweet spot. He went a little slower but gave hard poundings. "Ah…" Chase whimpers feeling Dashi's cock pounding him, "There. Keep going…. Dashi!"

"Say my name again." Dashi's voice gotten deeper.

"Dashi." Chase moans the Grand Master's name again.

Guan and Jack were having there fun. The redhead couldn't help but started to ride the large man a little faster. "Ohh!" Jack smiles as he keep going faster, "Mmm, come go a little faster."

Guan nodded continuing to go faster. Jack moans out loud feeling the large cock pounding into his sweet spot. The faster they went the more Jack wanted. Jack felt his blood boiling and his mouth drooling . He knows he wants to cum. Guan notices the lust Jack has he got on top of the redhead and have his legs over Guan's shoulder. "Oh yes!" Jack moans out loud, "Guan…. faster…"

"Say please."

Jack groans out loud, "PLease!"

"Heh," Guan pitches Jack's hard nipples as he continues to go faster. Jack started to drool in lover with the Shoku warrior's large hands touching him. Soon, Jack felt Guan cumin inside him. Hot seed filling into Jack's tight hole making the redhead cuming on his stomach.

"Ah!" Jack breathes heavily. Guan chuckles seeing the redhead making a lustful expression. They were going to do it again until they heard Chase moaning.

"Yes! PLease, Dashi!" Chase gaps for air his vision blur with lust. His whole body tense by Dashi's warm touch. "Oh yes! Your gonna make me cum. Your gonna make me…." He arches his back cumin, "Ahh!"

Dashi thrusts a little more until he cum in Chase's tight hole. He gasps for air as he slowly took out his member. Chase cover his face trying to process everything that happen. He likes being a bottom it was fun to him but he does enjoy being top too. Maybe he and Jack could work a few things out with Guan and Dashi and be a happy couple. "Was it fun, my love?" Jack crawled over to his lover.

"Huh uh." Chase blushed.

Jack kisses him on the lips, "You enjoyed, did you?"

"Huh uh." Chase moans feeling Jack's hands rubbing his cock, "Ja-aack…"

"Shh. Let me make you feel good." Jack giggles as he started to suck the ravennette off. Sooner, Guan had his cock enter in Chase's hole and Dashi let the ravennette suck him off. The sight was lovely having the ravennette moaning and groaning underneath them. Jack would tender Chase by kissing his hard nipples and sweet spot. They would switch places too. Jack would enter Chase's hole while Guan is being sucked off and Dashi sucking Chase's cock. They would do this until the ravenette cum.

When they finish with Chase they would let Jack be the bottom. They would repeat the actions again. The redhead was more of a little minx. He wasn't embarrass of anything and a very hyper little fellow. Unlike Chase, the redhead was aware what he wants. Chase is understandable because he wasn't aware what he wanted when he's bottom. Usually, Jack gave him gentle kisses, rimming, blow jobs, and slow romantic sex. Being with Guan and Dashi it was very different. Chase realized that Guan was more into the hard and fast sex while Dashi is mixture of slow rough sex. That's how Chase could put it… he didn't mind it- in fact he loves it. Being around two strong men he admire so much and he doesn't have to feel he's alone. He doesn't have to worry that he have to protect Jack and himself. He got Guan and Dashi to feel protective and loved.

After long hours of sex the four lay naked on the floor cover in sweat while cuddling and snuggling together. Dashi had his arms wrapped around Jack kissing his shoulders. Jack snuggling with Chase as the the two kiss and Guan snuggling against Chase. The four snuggled together sharing kisses and warmth. Chase and Jack the two most exhausted ones were breathing heavily. "Did you like that?" Guan asked nibbling on Chase's neck.

"Yes…" Chase blushed having his sweaty hair covering a bit of his face. He ran his fingers through his long hair, "I really did."

"How about you?" Dashi asked touching Jack's long red hair.

The redhead giggles, "I think you already know my answer."

"So, does this mean we're fine?" Dashi asked while blushing, "I mean, as a four way couple…"

They all look at each other. "Of course." Chase and Jack smiles widely.

"I think this is the best idea yet!" Chase said with a smirk.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, we can all be together without no worries or trouble."

"True. Since, Wuya is gone… Salvador ran off to who knows where and Hannibal never came back." Guan said.

Chase nodded remembering how he denied Hannibal's offer. Everything was gonna turn out fine and perfect. "Huh uh… maybe we could go on adventure trying to find new Xiaolin warriors." Jack said, "I mean, the conflict is not gonna end anytime soon…"

"True." Dashi said, "But, we need to go on another journey to put away all the Shen Gong Wu I created."

"True. That's a whole new adventure itself." Guan said.

Chase yawns. "Yes, a new mission… but, right now, cuddles and sleep. I'm tired."

"Me too." Jack yawns.

Dashi and Guan laughs, "Yeah, it is late and with all the sex we do need some sleep."

"Yup," Jack agrees, "Now be a good pillow I wanna sleep."

'Yeah," Chase said laying his head on Guan's chest, "be a nice comfortable pillow and let's sleep."

"Alright, you two win." Dashi chuckles blowing out the candle that was lit. The room turned dark and the four had the most peaceful sleep. Each one had a happy dream and they are glad they were able to be together. Just wait till Dojo sees the four sleeping together naked in the room.

* * *

An: I am so happy I finish this. I need to start writing again. Idk why I'm taking so long to write. I'm so lazy! I hope you enjoy… yeah a foursome between those guys… don't ask why bc I have no idea I just thought about it. Anyway,

Till Next TIME!


End file.
